mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Component list (Mugen Souls Z)/Special Worlds
These enemies do not show up on the game's bestiary, this page list of all components that drop from bosses in the Special Worlds such as Challenge World, 7 World Redux, Mugen World Redux and Ultimate Absurdity World. Not every battle on the special world has enemies that drop components and only the ones that drop them are listed on this page as each of these worlds have a different purpose to them. The enemy count from the minions spawn randomly or not even show up at all so it might take a few runs to find the enemy needed. Components must be sold at the shop in order for it count for buying equipment. #Component requirements for G-Parts #Component requirements for weapons #Component requirements for armor Challenge World Components found in this world are not a high enough grade to make real powerful equipment but it contains a few weaker enemies that are found in the Mugen Field. The Iron Lump found in Challenge 09: Trial Challenge is used to make "Waterjet", a weapon used to create the "Rock Cutter" which is needed for Planet Spot 2 on Crimson World. The Challenge World is mainly used to earn tickets without relying on high stats. Unlisted battles are usually battles against Shampuru that drop soaps and shampoos. 7 World Redux Every enemy on this world drops components and can also be fought in the Mugen Field. Most of the minions are high ranking monsters from the Mugen Field and drop components used for the best equipment in the game. This world is also a great place for hunting Slumbering Beasts and the Ultimate God monsters, except Gemini (Blue Wing), without having to climb certain floors and bets just to find a few of them. The main purpose of this world is to break the character stat limits of those who finish the battles. Mugen World Redux A much more difficult version of the 7 World Redux but with multiple bosses that can be fought in battle. Most of the stronger Slumbering Beasts are found here and this World is the only place where the Banana Devil can be fought and the easiest place to get Sun Key and Moon Mirror. Selfina drops the God's Seal which is used to make the best equipment in the game. The main purpose of this world is to get tickets. Ultimate Absurdity World The hardest battles in the game are found here. Most of the battles consists of all bosses but a few DLC may contain a few regular enemies. Some of the bosses maybe drop components found from floor 100 Mugen Field bosses that can be used to make G-Parts. Ultimate World does not contain any unique components, most of the bosses don't even drop components since a large number of them are doppelgangers of the main characters. The main purpose of this world is to get equipment and to fight the most challenging battles in the game. DLC battles Category:Item lists Category:Guides Category:Bestiary Category:Mugen Souls Z See also #12 Worlds bestiary component list (Mugen Souls Z) - has easiest to find components but only for weaker items. List used for story completion and matter hunting. #Mugen Field bestiary component list (Mugen Souls Z) - includes enemies from normal bestiary and contains 88% of all components in the game #Unlisted Mugen Field boss component list (Mugen Souls Z) - The "only" place to fight peons that drop ore, ingot and Mithril. #Special World component list (Mugen Souls Z) - may have the highest tier enemy and rare enemy components. Includes most of the unlisted boss components along with 5 unique components from Mugen World bosses. Category:Item lists Category:Guides Category:Bestiary Category:Mugen Souls Z